powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The BullZord
The BullZord is the sixth episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai, the second season of Power Rangers Samurai. It is the introduction of the BullZord, the Grand Shogun and the Shogun Mode Battlizer. Synopsis Serrator spots Cody, a young Guardian walking along the woods. He instructs his Nighlok lackey Crustor to shadow him. It turns out that the young boy was headed to the Shiba House to ask the Samurai Rangers for their help in freeing the BullZord. Jayden insists on bringing him home and there they meet Cody's father. Cody's father tells them of how 300 years ago the BullZord came to this dimension, but was so uncontrollable that the Grand Shogun demanded it be locked away for eternity. Mia then comes in saying that Cody is missing. Cody is running for the BullZord's location. Crustor then comes out of a gap and begins to stalk him. As he does, Cody runs into the place where BullZord is sealed and Crustor finds it. Cody uses his symbol power to release the BullZord, who goes on a rampage. Cody thinks that the disk he has, which is fake, places it to give it some extra power. Unfortunately it goes on a rampage and destroys everything. As the BullZord is released, it's power was released and everyone took notice of it. The Samurai Rangers then go into Megamode power and Crustor's Giant Moogers show up. The ClawZord and Samurai Megazord fight the Moogers and are trapped by them. The BullZord also gets trapped by several Giant Moogers, but it manages to break free. The BullZord also defeats the Samurai Megazord and escapes. The Rangers send their FoldingZords to track Cody and it is sucessful. Cody is in the BullZord's sealed location. On the way, they are stopped by Crustor and his Mooger minions. The Rangers hold them off and Mia tells Jayden to chase after Crustor, in which he does. Crustor then arrives in the location and attempts to threaten Cody, who Jayden says threating little kids is sad. Jayden gives Cody the real disk, and Cody uses his symbol power to tame the BullZord. As they are fighting, Cody warns them that the BullZord is about to fall off a cliff, and it threatens to destroy the city below. While Jayden and Crustor are fighting, Cody fails to tame the BullZord. Jayden tells Cody that he needs to concentrate, in which he does and manages to sucessfully tame the BullZord, who almost crashed into the city below. Jayden uses his symbol power to teleport Crustor into the BullZord, who sadly explodes as he rammed into it. The Grand Shogun then appears, and tells them that the Samurai Rangers now have the power of the shogun. Crustor then appears and gets angry and attempts to destroy the BullZord if no one can have it. Jayden then teleports Cody home and begins the fight with Crustor. Jayden gets the use of the BullZord and turns it into a fightable MegaZord. As they are fighting, Crustor overwhelms Jayden until he uses the BullZord's blaster and rocket pods. The constant barrage of the lasers and rockets take its toll, and Crustor finally explodes again. Cody and his father thank the Rangers, and the Rangers thank Cody for making the BullZord tamable. Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger 1) *Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin (Blue Samurai Ranger) *Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe (Pink Samurai Ranger) *Hector David Jr. as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) *Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia (Gold Samurai Ranger) *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Jeff Szusterman as Master Xandred & Octoroo (voices) *Felix Ryan as Spike Skullovitch (credit only) *Paul Schrier as Farkas Bulkmeier (credit only) *Derek Judge as Serrator (voice) *Aaron Ward as Cody's Father *Brooks Alexander as Cody *Stephen Brunton as Crustor (voice) *Jim McLarty as Grand Shogun (voice) Power Discs *Red Samurai Ranger - Samurai (LionZord), Super, Bull (BullZord), Shogun *Blue Samurai Ranger - Samurai (DragonZord) *Pink Samurai Ranger - Samurai (TurtleZord) *Green Samurai Ranger - Samurai (BearZord) *Yellow Samurai Ranger - Samurai (ApeZord) *Gold Samurai Ranger - Claw (ClawZord) Gallery File:SS_All_Shogun_Rangers.jpg|All Shogun Rangers File:SS_BullZord_Arise!.jpg|BullZord Arise! File:SS_BullZord_Disk.jpg|BullZord Disk File:SS_Shogun_Mode.jpg|"Samurai Rangers, Victory is ours!"-Shogun Mode Notes * Paul Schrier (Bulk) and Felix Ryan (Spike) do not appear in this episode. * The opening credits have been modified to include the BullZord. * Crustor was Destroyed * This marks the first time a Ranger goes Mega Mode, without the "超". * It has been speculated that the Samurai Rangers returning from "something" at the beginning was from the end of Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie, where they part ways with Scott Truman. * The Symbol that Cody used to free the BullZord happens to be the same Symbol that had previously sealed Dokoku, Xandred's sentai counterpart. * Cody mentioned having "other ideas". One of them may have been the Bullzooka. Errors * During the part where Cody seals the BullZord in the Shogun Disc the third time Cody tries to use the sealing spell the BullZord disc can be seen in the mantle instead then on the fourth and final time the Shogun reappears in the mantle. * Cody writes the "王" Symbol in the incorrect stroke order every time he used it. ** Cody wrote it in this fashion: top bar, straight line, middle bar, bottom bar. The correct order is: top bar, middle bar, straight line, bottom bar. It was stated early on that Symbol Power only works when written in the correct stroke order. * Antonio strangely teleported after he morphed for the second time. * Despite Jayden trying to stop Crustor from taking the Bullzord and Cody along with it, he was nowhere to be found running after Crustor to stop him in the cockpit, and yet he strangely appeared out of nowhere in the next shot. *When the Bullzord leaned sideways, the Megazord was shown to be falling backwards. In the close up shot of the Megazord falling, it's shown to falling forwards. *After the Bullzord was charging the Megazord, a flipped shot of the Megazord falling of the Bullzord appears. *When Jayden controlled one of the Megazord's arms, begging for the Bullzord to go back to them, the Megazord's right arm was moving, but the camera showed Jayden's left arm controlling the Megazord instead of his right arm. See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Super Samurai Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode Category:New Power Ranger Episode